Chapter 7 : First
Chapter 7 : First Kylie's POV I've been staying with Aubrey and the other angels for about a couple days now, my shoulder is almost healed. All the angels are very nice, except for one, like Aubrey she's the center of attention. Her name is Destiny, from what I can tell she's Aubrey's best friend, but they don't act like friends. Destiny does everything Aubrey asks her to, and follows her everywhere, not even Kaydie and Lillian seem as attached to Aubrey as Destiny does. I mean I guess it makes sense considering that Aubrey is the link, however only Riley, Maria, Maya and Destiny, and of course Aubrey herself, know about the experiments and how they're connected, as far as the others know it's just something that happens to fallen angels. With how close the two are, I'm not surprised that Destiny also knows about it, but from what Aubrey told me, Destiny was the one who told her about the experiment, not the other way around. Not even Riley, who said she was the one who told Maria and Maya about it knows how or why Destiny knows about Aubrey being the Link. That's not the only reason Destiny scares me, she seems to have no concern for anyone but Aubrey. "Hey Kylie, you awake?" Aubrey asked walking into the tent we're sharing while I stay here. "Yeah, what's up?" "Follow me." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the tent. "Where are we going?" "I'll explain in a second." "Wait this is the field where Anna said she met you..." "She really does tell you everything..." "Why are we here?" "Just wait." She muttered pulling me behind a tree. "What are you-" Before I could finish she covered my mouth. "Stay here." She wispered letting go of me and disapearing into the trees. "Don't move." I heard her say in a threatening tone, but I couldn't see her. "Aubrey, let go of her, we can trust her." My older sister's voice said. "Fine." "Where's Kylie, you said she was staying with you." Anna asked, sounding annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, did you really think I'd lie to you? You could kill me in a second if you wanted." "You know I'm not going to, but seriously where is Kylie?" "You can come out now." This time I could tell she was talking to me, so I walked out from behind the tree. When I could finally see the voices I had been listening to I saw Aubrey and Anna talking, and another girl looking around, nervously. "Hey Anna." I muttered. "So she wasn't lying... You really are okay..." "Yeah, I ended up getting hurt, and Aubrey felt bad because I got hurt protecting her, so she let me stay untill I recovered." "You got hurt?" "Yeah, it's not a big deal though, it's mostly healed now." "Aubrey, why are you talking to humans?" The voice of the one angel that scares me said. "Desi..." Aubrey muttered, pushing Anna and I behind her. "Who are those two other girls?" She asked accusingly. "Well, they're Kylie's family... They just came to take her home... Right?" "Yeah, I'm Kylie's older sister, we just came to take her home, we won't be bothering you, nor do we intend to hurt you." Anna said nervously. "Kylie's older sister? So you're Anna? Yes?" She said slowly walking towards Anna. "Desi, what's with you? You've been acting wierd since we met Kylie..." Aubrey muttered, sounding almost scared. "What's with me? What's with me? You're the one risking your life to talk to humans! For all you know they could be planning to kill you! Do you want to get the rest of us killed?" Destiny shouted, clearly, she had finally snapped. "Desi?" Aubrey asked, seeming terrified. "Desi, what's wrong? Why are you so mad? You've never reacted to something like this?" "I'm mad because you're talking to people from the race trying to kill us, Anastasia." "You never call me that..." "Aubrey... What's wrong?" Anna asked reaching her hand out to touch Aubrey's shoulder, but Aubrey just slapped her hand, without saying anything. "You really need to wake up Anastasia. If you keep being reckless, the experiment could fail, and all of the remaining angels could die!" "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Aubrey screamed. "Shut up about the stupid experiment Hope, shut up!" "Hope?" Anna muttered looking just as scared as Aubrey. "Hope? Why'd she call Destiny Hope?" I wispered to Anna. "I don't know for sure, but from what I know Hope was the name of the daughter running sector 9's experiment." "Well, then why'd Destiny call her Anastasia?" "The name of the other daughter of the scientist..." "Who in the world are Aubrey and Destiny then?" "I don't care about the stupid experiment Hope, I don't care! We agreed that you'd wipe my memories and stop the experiment, but you didn't, you didn't! You're still forcing us all to suffer!" Aubrey shouted. "Shut up, if you hate the experiment so much, why don't you use your power to shut it down?" "You know I can't controll my power Hope, you know I can't, so stop telling me to stop it myself." By this point, Aubrey was crying. "Then deal with the fact that you're all connected and keep playing your role Anastasia." "I... don't want to... I really don't want to, it hurts me to see them all suffer, and it hurts me to know that if it weren't for you and my lack of control over my power I could stop their suffering..." "Shut up about their suffering, I don't care about their suffering." "Please Hope... Please..." Aubrey was practically begging. "Help me free them..." "Fine then, since you can't controll your own power, and you know I'm not stopping the experiment, just go jump off a cliff." "You said my death would kill the others though..." "That was a lie to keep you from killing yourself, but I have enough data, so if you want to end it so much, go die." "You're as coldhearted as I thought you'd be..." I muttered. "What's that?" Destiny asked, turning her attention to me and Anna. "I said you're coldhearted, telling someone to kill themselves just because you don't need them anymore is pure evil." I repeated. "Kylie, don't. I'm so much of an idiot that I'd go kill myself. I have no intention of dying, because even if it didn't kill the others it would put them in so much pain that they'd all be killed by the you humans if you attacked." Aubrey said nervously. "I'll deal with her myself..." "Aubrey..." Anna muttered. Aubrey's POV Why does she hate me so much, does she hate me because of what happened to dad? Well, I hate her too! It's her fault we're stuck in this stupid experiment, if she didn't do what dad said that day we'd all be fine! "You two go home, go back to the other humans and forget about us okay? Quit the army if you can too, I don't want either of you in danger." I said quietly to Anna and Kylie, while Hope stared at us with pure hatred on her eyes. "You know, you two have been a real pain, you'll mess up the experiment." Hope said, walking over to them. "Touch either of them and I'll kill you." I threatened, pulling my gun out and pointing it at her. "You know I'll hit you if I shoot, I've never missed." "That is if you can even pull the trigger, you'll only hit me if you actually want to kill me." She replied, still walking towards Anna and Kylie. "You know you can't pull that trigger, Little sister." "I'm not your sister anymore, I have Lillian, Hunter and Riley!" I screamed, I seriously wanted to shoot her at this point, but I couldn't pull the trigger. "So stop, I will shoot you!" "You know you can't pull that trigger because you'll kill yourself too." She was right, I couldn't pull the trigger. "You have all the angels wrapped around your finger, those of us who know who you really are can't even stop you without putting our own lives in danger, are you happy?" I asked, lowering the gun. "Very, because that means I can do my job." "You know how much I hate you right? How much I wish you were dead, how much I wish I could pull this stupid trigger?" "Yeah, I know, but you have to deal with me, right little sister?" "I'm going back to camp, let Anna and Kylie go back, I won't talk to them ever again." "Alright, bye you two." Destiny said, souding like her normal cheerful self. "Let's go Aubrey!" She added, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to camp. I looked back to see Anna and Kylie standing there, looking terrified. Which I guess makes sense considering what they just witnessed. Next chapter : Extra Chapter : The Start of The Experiment Extra Chapter : The Start of The Experiment Author's note In case anyone's confused, when I said "However, due to the death of the scientist in charge of the sector, the experiment was taken over by the scientists daughter, a girl who grew up with the children from sector 9 and the Link." on the title page I meant that the girl who I said took over the experiment was Destiny, and yes, Aubrey and Destiny are twin sisters (Aubrey's the younger one) . Chapter 8 will be a extra chapter explaining Aubrey and Destiny's backstory as well as how Riley and Hunter are related to them. Pretty much it will be a flashback writen from Aubrey's POV.